Close Quarters
by AliceInScribbleLand
Summary: The gang is headed out to a conference and are met with some unusual circumstances. What happens when they're stuck together for days on end? Trouble...of all kinds.


A/N: I know I know….another new story. I wasn't going to do this anymore, but hey I figured you all would rather having something new than nothing at all.

So I skipped over a lot at the beginning because basically who needs to read everyone getting ready for another conference? Maybe I'll go back and do more of the beginning at some point, but right now I'm fighting with my muse to get anything done.

WHAT YOU NEED TO KNOW: they're all there for a conference, some random place in the north east, Cameron and Chase are broken up however no marriage or divorce etc., Cameron didn't want to go…things are awkward, they already have enough doctors, etc. However, Cuddy being boss lady told her personal awkwardness was no excuse not to go and she basically needed to suck it up and deal with it

xXxXxX

"I'm sorry Dr. Cuddy, but with the storm coming in we had to do what we could for _everyone's_ best interests," the manager explained.

"No, it's….I understand. Of course you're right. Like I said, we're all doctors so if there's anything we can do, please, let us know."

"I'll keep that in mind, it's very gracious of you all, especially since we haven't been able to fully accommodate your needs. Of course, your stay is on us. I'm assuming your work is paying for it, but it's still the least we can do. Also, we've sent an air mattress, a roll out cot, and some sleeping bags to the cabin, there's extra bedding in the closest in the hall as well. Also, the worst of the snow is supposed to be over the next day so anything you might need, get it taken care of today. Our snow plowers are on strike so not exactly sure how much of a disaster this is going to be. We've stocked up on groceries and filled each of the cabins and the hotel's cafeteria, so you should be set as far as food and drink."

By this point Wilson had joined the conversation and couldn't help butting in. "Wait, so we're going to be trapped for….who knows how long?"

The hotel manager sighed and dropped his head before returning Wilson's gaze. "I understand that it's inconvenient and a little scary, but you'd be trapped no matter where you stay at this point. One of the perks you have is that we are a hotel that will do it's damndest to take care and protect our patrons. Now I really must be helping with the other guests. I'm sure you can understand the hysteria this kind of situation can cause."

Cuddy walked back over to the group and explained the situation to everyone. After a few quiet groans and lots of glares aimed at House they decided to find more productive things to do. Cuddy could hardly blame any of them for the glum mood. She and Wilson took it upon themselves to interact with House, everyone else….well sharing a cabin with the misanthrope was probably not part of their plans.

Foreman decided now was the best time to made some decisions. "Well seeings as we have a limited amount of time I was thinking we should make the most of it. I don't think it's going to take all of us to square things away back at the cabin. If you don't mind," he said, looking towards House and Cuddy, "I'd like to stay here and maybe show some of the guests and the staff some basic first aid and survival measures. If there is going to be anything serious it'd be better to prevent further injuries rather than let them screw things up on their own."

House nodded in agreement, "Sounds good, why don't you keep Chase and Taub also. We've got more than enough people." Turning to face Cuddy, House smirked. "You," he said pointing to Cameron and Thirteen with his cane, "can help Cuddy go do the women's work. Look through the cabin's supplies and Wilson and I will drive into town and pick up what we're short."

Before Cuddy could respond, Cameron jumped in, "If it's all the same I think four of us could do more good here than three. Besides, I don't think it will take three of us to go through the cabin's supplies."

House shrugged not really caring either way. Cuddy's change in breathing, however, did catch his attention. Letting out a small sigh of relief, she seemed to gather back her determination. "Well I guess while Dr. Hadley and I are doing all the girlie work you and Wilson will have no trouble doing the guy work. You guys can unload the car's," she grinned, pressing her keys into his hand and patting his shoulder in mock sympathy. "Don't make Wilson do all the work, House, I mean it," she warned, as she and Thirteen headed out of the lobby.

xXxXxXx

A/N: I know it's not much, but I've been struggling with my muse lately and I'm trying to beat her back into shape :-P More to come soon I hope. Until then comments are always welcomed. Thanks!


End file.
